Nerd Turned Hottie
by Bacon Freak
Summary: Cammie used to live in Roseville, but she moved to California to pursue her dreams of becoming a performer. Now that she has moved back, how will her old friends react? Did I forget to mention that Cammie's a total hottie now! She used to be a nerd that everyone made fun of. Let's see how they treat her now that she looks amazing! ZAMMIE! Changed my pen name to Bacon Freak
1. Summary

**A/N: Heyooooo! This is my first fanfic, so don't freak out. Like, please don't! I know I suck at writing and some of the characters may be OOC, but you gotta give me some credit for trying. This has been done many times before, but I just wanna try it out.**

Summary:

Cammie used to live in Roseville, Virginia, but she moved to California to pursue her dreams of becoming a performer. Now that she has moved back, how will her old friends react? Did I forget to mention that Cammie's a total hottie now?! She used to be a nerd, who everyone made fun of. Let's see how they treat her now when she's hit it big in the city of dreams!

**A/N: Please review! Tell me if you guys like it or not, and whether or not I should continue with this storyline.**


	2. Off to Roseville!

**A/N: Yo! I cannot believe how many people liked my story! You should have seen my reaction. Thank you to those who are following my story, and a big shout-out to the people who reviewed. You are AWESOME! Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the epic Gallagher Girls series. Sigh, Ally Carter does. I also do not own "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk.**

**Me: Ally, can I have your autograph?**

**Ally Carter: Sure!**

**Me: Ha! You just signed a contract saying I own Gallagher Girls! In your face!**

**Ally Carter: (smirking) Check the signature.**

**(Looks down) **

**X**** Did you really think I was stupid? **

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! My foolproof plan failed!**

CAMMIE'S POV

"Cammie, you're on!" I flashed the stage manager a thumbs-up and went through the trapdoor leading to center stage. My hands were slick with sweat. I had gone through so much to get here. I was born to perform. I grabbed my microphone, and stepped out. The crowd roared and whistled when they saw me.

"Hi everyone! This song is for the people out there who feel like an outsider, loner, geek, nerd, or loner."

_Right, right turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealeo?__  
__I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m., turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?__  
__Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?__  
__So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come o, and_

_Raise your glassJust come on and come and_

_Raise your glass__  
__Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out__  
__Can't stop coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now(It's so fucking on right now)__  
__Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?__  
__So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on, and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass__  
__Won't you come on and come on, and_

_Raise your glass__  
__Oh shit, my glass is empty_

_That sucks__  
__So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You could choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always party on our own__  
__So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass__  
_

I continued to sing "Beautiful", "Fireworks", and "Fighter." After my concert, I headed back to my dressing room. I felt proud whenever I saw the gold star on the door that said "Cammie Morgan." I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. My parents walked in. They had excited expressions on their faces. Curious, I asked them what had them so riled up.

"Honey, we're moving back to Roseville, Virgina!" At the last two words, I felt myself drifting into the past.

_Flashback_

I walked to my locker quietly, looking for the group of kids who had made my life miserable. When I reached it, I gasped. Someone had written "Teacher's Pet" all over it! I fixed my clunky glasses as a sign of anxiety. I also took some of my ugly dishwater blonde hair and started gnawing at it. My hand trembling, I opened my locker. Big mistake. A jar of plastic bugs, snakes, and spiders fell on me. I screamed, and suddenly, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas popped out from behind the corridors and sprayed whipped cream all over me. They also threw rotten eggs, and someone dumped a bucket of what seemed like pee and rancid milk mixed together on me. This was the last straw. I ran out the doors and went home. I explained to my parents what had happened, and we moved to California so I could become a performer.

_End Flashback_

Mom shook my shoulder, and my body jolted. She looked down at me sympathetically. "I know going back there will be hard after your history, but sweetie, your dad got a nice job at the local hospital."

Soon, I found myself back at my old house in Roseville. I stared out my bedroom window. I saw a boy my age walking on the street. Whoa! He looked really hot! He had striking emerald eyes and hair messed up in all the right places. My eyes followed him until I realized that he was coming over to our house! I looked down, I was wearing my pajamas. I quickly changed into a presentable sundress, just as the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. He looked even hotter up close. Wait, something seemed familiar about him. My eyes widened as something in my mind clicked. He stuck out his hand, and said, "Hey, my name is …"

**A/N: I think most of us can guess who the mysterious boy is. The gang weren't the only people who tormented Cammie, the whole school did. They just did it the most. Please review. If you have any questions, just ask me!**


	3. Goode Charm

**A/N: Hey everybody! It is great to see so many people supporting this story. To clear some stuff up, Cammie is famous in California, but isn't so widespread that people in Roseville know her. The school knows her as Cameron Morgan the nerd, not Cammie Morgan, so they may not recognize her at first. Remember that when she meets the mystery boy who we all know now as Mr. Zachary Goode. Also, Cammie left 2 years ago when they were sophomores, so they are all seniors now. Disclaimer: I … do not … own … Gallagher … Girls. (sobbing) Ally Carter does. There I said it. (more sobbing)**

_Previously on Nerd Turned Hottie . . ._

_He looked me up and down, and smirked. "Hey, I'm . . ."_

CAMMIE'S POV

"Zach." I bit my tongue from gasping. I was right, it was him. One of the people whose faces still haunted my nightmares. I kept my mask on though, even if inside I was having an aneurism. I had gotten better at hiding my emotions. I smiled at him, and his smirk grew bigger. I see he hasn't grown out of that annoying smirk from 2 years ago yet.

"So you guys just moved here?" He asked.

"Yeah, we came from California." I left out the part about how I used to live here. He and the rest of his evil crew would have to figure that out themselves.

"Nice to know I have a hot girl as my neighbor now." Zach winked at me. Was he trying to flirt with me? I rolled my eyes. Obviously, he didn't recognize me. How could he though? My appearance had changed a lot. My old dishwater blonde hair was now a natural shade of honey blonde. I got rid of my braces and clunky glasses. My teeth were perfect and almost blinding white. My eyes were an interesting shade of blue outlined with gray that changed color according to my mood. I was now tan and fit from all the sports I had taken up in California. My body was much curvier too after a few years.

"What do you want Zach?" I was getting impatient.

"Well, I'd also like to know your name Miss California." He smirked. Miss California?! What kind of nickname is that?

"You'll find out my name soon weirdo. I'm attending Roseville High starting tomorrow."

"Also, my mother has invited your family over for a welcome dinner at 7. That was my true purpose of coming here, but I got a bit sidetracked." He winked at me. At this, I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for the info and I'd love to stay and chat, but I have stuff to do. Sorry _Zachy_." And I closed the door on Zach's shocked face. I heard his footsteps as he walked away, and I burst into laughter. His reaction was HILARIOUS! Zach probably wasn't used to girls turning down his "charm."

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Let's see how they react when they see me now. I doubt they'll recognize me, but when they do find out I'm sure their reactions will be priceless!

ZACH'S POV (Yeah, that's right, Zach's POV. If I mess up, I apologize beforehand.)

It was official; I was bored out of my mind. Bex and Grant were out paintballing, Liz and Jonas were at some technology convention, and Macey, my model girlfriend **(A/N: Don't worry. There is no Zacey; I am Zammie all the way!) **was off somewhere with her dad, who was the senator. I almost wished nerd girl Cameron was here so I could make fun of her and prank her even more. The gang and I made a game out of that. The teachers couldn't help because Macey's dad had connections that could have them fired. We basically controlled the school.

"Zach!" My mom called. "Go over to our new neighbors and invite them to dinner at 7."

"Why me?" I groaned.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"Fine!" I can't even win an argument against my mom. I feel pathetic. I walked over to next door and rang the doorbell. I heard someone run down the stairs and this really hot girl opened the door. I felt myself drooling, but I covered it up by smirking. She was wearing a blue sundress that hugged all her curves and showed off her long, fit, tan legs. She must do a lot of sports. Her eyes glittered mischievously. I can feel myself falling . . . NO WAY! I have a model girlfriend, but this girl is just so beautiful. Ugh, I sound like a girl.

"Hey, I'm Zach." I smirked. She smiled at me. No surprise, no girl can resist the Goode charm. "So you guys just moved here?"

"Yeah, we came from California." So that's where she got that tan.

"Nice to know I have a hot girl as my neighbor now." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you want Zach?" Seems like Miss California was getting impatient.

"Well, I'd also like to know your name Miss California." I smirked.

"You'll find out my name soon weirdo. I'm attending Roseville High starting tomorrow." Yes! I would get to see her again!

"Also, my mother has invited your family over for a welcome dinner at 7. That was my true purpose of coming here, but I got a bit sidetracked." I winked at her. At this, she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for the info and I'd love to stay and chat, but I have stuff to do. Sorry _Zachy_." Then, she closed the door in my face. I stood there shocked. No girl had ever done that to me before, but Cali girl was not normal. I knew that for sure. I actually found myself waiting to see her again. This was such a weird feeling. Was I falling for a girl who I didn't even know the name of?

**A/N: That was a long chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry if Cammie or Zach were OOC. It took me a long time to write this because I got stuck in the middle. Pls review. If you didn't like it, I am so sorry. I just have a lot of pressure on me right now.**


End file.
